Weddings
by Magic-Hampster
Summary: 2D, Russel, And Noodle go to see Russel's sister's wedding and something uexpected happends to noodle. so far no parings, it depends. I'll just let this work itself out.
1. Chapter 1

(**Hi again, I tried really hard on this one. hopefully it doese't suck too much. I guess it takes alot of practice...well I really wanted to make it somewhat long counting on the last one I wrote was way too short, so enjoy)**

Noodle looked up from her leaning position on a wall, and turned her attention to the children over by the punch bowl. One kid filled his cup with punch, then ran over and poured it on some guy with an expensive suit. Noodle smirked as she watched the poor guy scream in shock caused by the cold liquid pouring down his back. The children laughed maniacally as the DJ started playing some loud 80s music and people ascend to the dance floor to celebrate the newly wedded groom and bride.

"noodle hon, wot' ya doin' over here all by yourself? "

Noodle snapped out of her trance from staring at the mischievous children to look at 2D.

"Sory 2DChan, I was just, daydreaming for a second."

"Well, don't fall asleep on me, we just got here. Ya don't wana make the groom an bride upset."

2D patted my head, then walked away and sat at the bar. This was the wedding of Russell's sister and some dorky guy named Joseph. Who new Russel had a sister. He never told us until yesterday when he got a letter from his mom. Russell said that he wanted us to meether and his sister since we were practically part of his family already, and we never once talked to his other relatives.

Murdoc didn't go. He said (and I quote) "I don't wana to go to some cheesy love hoax an watch some old people do the chicken dance." From how he had explained it, I wasn't sure I wanted to go either. But the "cheesy love hoax" turned out kinda fun. There were games, lots of food, I got to meet Russell's family, and there was a chocolate fountain which 2D spent most of his time filing his cup from. He kept saying how much it reminded him of Willy Wonka.

Noodle stood up, yawned a bit, and went over to the bar where Russell and 2D were playing a bar game. From what Noodle could see, they were tossing coins in a cup.

"Awwww man, that's the third time you beat me Russ!"

"Yeah well, maybe it's because my brain cells aren't fried."

2D gave Russell a confused look.

"Fried? You mean…well how'd that happen?"

Russell sighed and rolled his eyes. 2D sawNoodle approaching them.

"Hey, Noodle! Wana try your luck tossin' a few coins?"

Noodle looked at the used shot glass with a coin in it.

"No thanks 2D. So when's the…." Loud buzzing and squealing came over from the Dj's microphone with a SQUEEEEAK! Causing Noodle to jump, and stumble over 2D' foot; this, resulted in her falling forward onto the small chocolate fountain from earlier that was so conveniently placed on a table next to the bar, sending Noodle, and the fountain crashing to the floor. The mischievous child from earlier saw this fiasco happen and started laughing. Noodle sat with her fists balled up, lying at her sides.

She was covered in sticky chocolate,

Her ass hurt,

And everyone was laughing.

She was definitely pissed. Every one stopped laughing when they saw her angered expression slowly redden and turn into an even angrier one. 2D, who wasn't laughing in the first place, got worried and kneeled down to help her up. As he bent down to Noodle, she suddenly stood up, her fists still balled up tightly, her legs all wobbly from the impact and her intense level of anger. She stood, grinding her teeth wile chocolate dripped down her shirt and jeans.

The room was silent.

(**yay! a cliff hanger! (sort of) uh... I would really apreceate someadvice from people for my next chapter. And yes.that means if you read this, you ACTUALLY have to review this peace of crap in order for me to not suck any more. much love, -Hampster**


	2. Chocolatey goodness

Every one looked at her, making sure not to do anything that might add more fire to her already flaming expression. No one spoke. The atmosphere grew so quiet and mockingly okward that you could hear the heavy wheezing of a fat couple standing idly behind the bar louder than before.

Noodle's expression was very angry indeed, her teeth were clenched, and her face was all red. The facial features she held where so solid and still it looked like if she tried to move them, her face would crack, like stone. 2D was filled with a mixture of pity, and sorrow. He also thought that she might be overreacting a bit, but he wasn't about to go and tell her that, that would only be poking the beast more. And he would want to keep his head for a little bit longer.

A few more moments passed as the tension grew thicker by the second. Suddenly, noodle's expression was notably starting to get softer. It kept loosening up until she shown a look of a half open frown and sorrow in her eyes. Still, no one moved, waiting for something to say. Noodle looked around at everyone in a sad face and slowly unclenched her fists. 2D finally decided to carefully approach her and set his hand on her shoulder. Noodle hung her head down, casting a shadow over her cheeks. Suddenly, he started to shake slightly. 2D thought she was crying so he started rubbing her shoulder saying "its ok lovey, don' worry bout' it"

Every one felt guilty as hell for laughing at her earlier. But could you blame them? They didn't think it was that big of a deal counting on they didn't mean anything personally. They just laughed innocently at someone who had fallen. That's all.

The little boy interrupted everyone's thoughts as he pointed a small chubby finger at the angered girl. "Look! She's not crying, she's laughing!"

"Huh?" every one turned to try and see her face under her thick bangs, but they didn't need to. Noodle soon threw her head into the air, with a big smile pasted on her face, laughing wildly leaning on 2D's shoulder holding her sides.

Every one was shocked.

And confuzzeld.

Very confuzled indeed. (lol, confuzzeld P)

Soon some other people started to laugh awkwardly. Eventually, people started to laugh hysterically once again, finally breaking the Ice.

2D was relived like hell, he defiantly didn't want to bring poor sad Noodle back to Kong still teary eyed and angry, then just have her lock herself back up in her room for the rest of the day.

He turned to look at her, and then started to laugh too. When she stopped laughing, she turned to 2D with a half smile still on her face, tears streaming from laughter.

"2D, I'm glad we came. Even if I am candy coated." 2D smiled.

"Well, I personally fink chocolate is very stylish"

"Oh yeah? Lets see how you look in it" Noodle scooped up some goo that was dripping down her arm and smeared it in his hair, spiking it up like a Mohawk. Noodle started giggling.

"There, now your styli'n" she said laughingly.

"You think you so funny eh?"

2D grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her slowly closer to him. He leaned in with a loving face on, then, as soon as Noodle got the hint and started to lean in more, BAM, 2D hit her right in the gob with some chocolate he got from the table behind him.

Noodle was shocked. She started chaseing him and threw some across the room but it didn't hit 2D at all. Instead, it hit Russel. Russ scraped the goo off his face and turned to look at them.

"Oh, it's on now. Bring it biches"

Soon the whole room was fighting with chocolate goodness. Noodle thought to herself as she watched the fiasco. 'After today, I'm gonna be real sick of chocolate.'

-------------------------------------------------------&&&----------------------------------------------

_Weeeeeee! Thanks for reviews! You're all so sweet! Aaand I don't really know what else I'm gonna Wright but I'm shure I will come up with something. I just wanted to Wright something different that I haven't seen yet. Hope you like it! C-ya home doggs_


End file.
